Unfaithful
by drkkizzes12
Summary: Chapter 1: Lies and Goodbyes. A two-shot fic. Sesshoumaru thought that they were all lies. Yet, he doesn't know that they were the premonition to her goodbyes. He should've never assumed and now, he will lose her or did he lost her already? SESS/KAG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I own the plot. Yea!

a/n: This chap had been edited, I think. But the next chapter..i'm not that sure.

Unfaithful

Chapter 1: Lies and Goodbyes

Two-shot fic.

"_I didn't know that she was that kind of girl. I thought… she was different." _A man foreshadowed by anguish and hatred walked through the rainy night.

"_I never thought she would lie to me – cheat on me none the less." _His silver hair fell on his face, wet and heavy. His golden, fiery orbs hidden behind his bangs.

"_How could she fu$ with that half-breed? I WAS desired by all women. Demoness and Ningens alike!" _ He clutched his hands with his sharp fingers, this action drew blood from the cuts it had produced.

"_I am far more superior to that bastard! In all aspects! No one should have been able to do this graceless thing to me!" _He punched right through the wall. His eyes turned blood red.

He knew where to go. Inuyasha.

---- ----

'The number you have dialed is not yet in service'

This was the umpteenth time kagome tried to called Sesshoumaru. It was 2 am and yet he still hasn't come back.

She had been in a club, celebrating the birthday of one of her best friends, Inuyasha. They were having so much fun and danced and drank 'til midnight. She didn't stay for long as she knew that Sesshoumaru would be returning from the company early.

She smiled. She really had fun tonight. Even thought she was really pissed that they had to give her that dare.

Flashback -

"_Come on kagome! It's only a dare!" miroku cooed at her._

"_It is his birthday! What harm would it do?!" Sango seconded._

"_Why? Why do I have to kiss him?" kagome replied._

"_Why do you not want to kiss him?" Miroku said knowingly._

"_Ummm..wait..I'll think..oh yeah! One. Because his girlfriend – which is my cousin – is here. Two. Because I have a boyfriend –which is also his brother. Three. Yea. He is a mutt." Kagome stated._

"_Oh, come on…kags….it's just a dare…you know we didn't put this on you. YOU were the one who picked it from the lot box!" Kikyou, her cousin and inuyasha's boyfriend._

"_Yea, kags..do you hate me that much?" inuyasha..smirked._

"_KIKYOU!! YASH! HELLOO!!! WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO SEES THIS AS A MISTAKE?"_

"_Or don't tell me…you still haven't moved on from your crush on him." Kagome and Inuyasha almost spit their drinks._

"_Kags…hahaha..that's so elementary…" Inuyasha recovered._

"_UGH!!!!!! I HATE ALL OF YOU!"_

"_Come on!! Don't be a spoiled sport."_

"_FINE!"_

"_yeah!"everybody celebrated_

"_Hurry! Let's get this over with!" kagome annoyingly said._

"_Okay, you have to kiss him for 10 seconds..on the lips." Kikyou explained._

"_W-WHAT? Yash!!! Help?"_

"_Yea! Why is it on the lips? Kikyou" Inuyasha blushed._

"_I'm going to think something bad if you don't do this dare! Especially when I knew that you two had a thing together……." Kikyou ended her statement with An effect that sent shivers to both kagome and Inuyasha._

"_FINE!" kagome and inuyasha replied in unison._

"_Okay! After 3! 1-…….2------…………3!"_

_They kissed._

_Unbeknown to them that at that moment, her boyfriend and his brother came in._

_------- end of flashback -------_

"Ugh! I'll have to erase that memory…of me kissing that jerk.." kagome placed her phone on the table beside her. She is currently in sesshoumaru's sala.

She stared off to space and thought.

"hmmmm….i wonder….why he isn't answering….this is so unlike him…."

…

…

…

"Shit. .no."

Kagome was to pick up her phone when it rang. It was Kikyou.

"Hello?"

"Kags! Come over ASAP!"

"WHERE?"

"Taisho Residence"

"What?? Why??"

"Sesshoumaru."

"Shit!" she finished the call and ran to the door, with one thought in mind.

"_I thought I saw silver. Shit….this is going to be hell….damn it."_

-------- -------

"SESSHOUMARU!!! COME ON! WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Inuyasha was currently trying to dodge sesshoumaru's punches.

"YOU BASTARD!! HOW DARE YOU!" His eyes were really scary.

They went on punching, kicking and blocking.

"Ku so. What is your problem!! Suddenly attacking me?!"

"I told you! YOU AND THE BITCH! YOU ARE ALL LIARS!"

He punched inuyasha with much impact that he went to the wall. It was quiet.

He walked to where Inuyasha was currently pushed. He was 10 cm from the wall.

He was about to punch him and kill him off.

"SESSHOUMARU!" His father came in and dashed to inuyasha. He shielded him and glared at Sesshoumaru with furious eyes.

"Stop!" Kikyou was crying.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing! Trying to kill off your brother?!"

"That brother of mine….hah! I never acknowledged him anyway. And this just proves that he is **unworthy **of our name!"

"What are you saying!"

"HE FUCKED OFF WITH MY LIAR OF A BITCH GIRLFRIEND! EVEN THOUGHT HE KNEW THAT SHE **WAS ** MY GIRLFRIEND AND EVEN THOUGH HER OWN GIRLFRIEND WAS THERE." He turned to where kikyou had slumped and cried.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN LISTEN!!!! IT WAS ALL A MISUNDERSTANDING!" she protested!

"It was only a dare…." She said quietly, unable to speak more coherently.

"Sesshoumaru. Let's talk this out calmly." His father was trying to calm down his son's senses.

It was silent again with only Kikyou's silent sobs.

"You—you….you call yourself Kagome's girlfriend…..yet…yet..YOU DON'T EVEN TRUST HER!" Sesshoumaru was enraged. He was going after kikyou but stopped midway when he saw kagome at her back, emanating sadness and enraged aura. Her miko powers overwhelming.

"Kikyou, are you all right?" Kagome spoke so quietly.

"Kagome…Inuyasha!"

"Sssshh.." she stood up and walked towards Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand….froze and glared at her.....glaring at her, every step she makes.

She reached Sesshoumaru, stopped, eyed him accusingly and continued on to where Inuyasha was lying.

"I'm so sorry Ojisan."

"It' ALRIGHT."

"Inuyasha?!'' she bent down and kneeled beside him as she started healing his wounds and soon he flickered is eyes open.

"K-kagome…..where is kikyou?"

"Don't worry, she's over there, waiting for you. So come on, stand." Inutaisho helped Inuyasha.

"Kagome…..i'm sorry…." Inuyasha said before being assisted towards the door by her father.

Soon. They left, leaving only Sesshoumaru and kagome behind.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered. She stood up and went to him. Reaching the spot. She looked him straight into the eyes.

"LIAR. Me? HOW?" a tear dropped from her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. You were the one at fault." Sesshoumaru said this with so much accusation and disgust that Kagome impulsively bent her head down.

"Your wish is my command Taisho-sama. You are never going to have me looking at your eyes….ever again.

She touched his face for the last time and started towards the door.

As kagome passed beside him, he impulsively grabbed for her hand…stopping her…their eyes met.

He let go of her hand…and clutched his own.

"Bye."

This story wasn't supposed to be like this. It's title which came from Rhianna's songs was given to this fic to follow its message but..here…it turned to be a little different. I hope you liked it though. I haven't edited this..so..for the mistakes…sorry. And by the way this is going to be a two-shot fic…….i don't want it to end like this..so..yea..i'm going to end it next chapter.

Drkkizzes12


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ehem. I do not own this anime nor its songs.

a/n: This is the edited chapter. I revised some of the scenes but only deed a few changes. I checked for the grammar and dang….there were so many errors and I am so sorry for that…really sorry…so here it is the real thing and I hope that there are still readers who would appreciate this fic. It ends here.

Unfaithful

Chapter 2: Fukai Mori: Deep Forest

Two-shot fic.

End.

Higurashi Residence – Shrine.

"Here, have a hot cup of cocoa." Mrs. Higurashi attended to the three people currently occupying her sala.

She was really surprised when she found Inuyasha and his father at her door.

"Thank you Auntie." Kikyou sipped from her mug.

"Sorry for suddenly intruding." Inuyasha apologized weakly.

"And for you .. coffee. Made for your liking." She gestured to Inutaisho.

He nodded.

It was very quiet and sad in the sala. There were no awkwardness in the atmosphere. Nothing but the aura of depression, hurt and pain.

"Where is Kagome?" Inutaisho asked, easing the situation.

"At the usual place…..The eternal tree…" Mrs. Higurashi replied.

"I tried talking to her…but she just smiled me off and told me she was fine and just to tend to all of you."

"She's always like that….thinking of other people first…she's too kind for her own good." Kikyou stated sadly.

Inuyasha tried to stand up…

"I have to go to her….she'll climb that tree up and hide herself within its branch and leaves..until she feels fine…and that usually takes up to a month…"

Kikyou stood in alarm and assisted him…She looked at him and told him she knew.

"Sit." Inutaisho commanded with authority on his voice.

"But!" Inuyasha protested.

"No buts!"

Inuyasha obeyed and fell to the coach in defeat.

"It was all a misunderstanding between them!!!! I should've not asked her to do that dare." Kikyou said, obviously putting the blame on herself.

"No one's to blame Kikyou. Things like this happen,…to measure how much each loves one another.

"She's right, kids. We can't do anything right now but to just wait and I hope for both of them to clear up their minds and make up." Inutaisho spoke.

"But…what if..they don't..?" Kikyou asked.

"Then, it means that they are not for each other." Inutaisho admitted with regret.

"But they were so happy.."

"She changed him…does that mean…he'll be the same asshole of a brother again? and kagome…she'll be broken ..again?" Inuyasha asked.

All of them knew the answer but no one dared to neither speak nor acknowledge it.

------------- ------------

The Goshinbuku Tree.

Kagome stared at the tree quietly as if they were having a silent conversation.

"Well then, it'll be just the two of us again?"

She started towards the tree and climbed it, and upon reaching the top she stood and let the wind caress her.

A teardrop fell.

Another dropped.

And yet another.

Until, her tears were flowing like rain.

"Hah! That jerk! Who does he think he is!! Assuming those things and not letting me explain!! What a stuck up jerk! Why did I ever believe that he can change! That…he loved me!!!! Damn you!! I hope you die of loneliness and hatred!!!!"

Then silence.

She sobbed…and sobbed then sat on the branch.

"But I wish I could die with him. Ku so. Why do I still bother?"

She was confused. Will she be happy or sad? Devastated or elated? Caring or thoughtless? Would she still love him or hate him?

She rested her back on the trunk and bent her head, planning to keep this stunt until she finds the answer to all her questions.

------------- -----------

In a bar.

"Give me another shot and this time the strongest." Sesshoumaru almost growled at the bartender.

"Y-yes sir……here you go."

He drank it all up.

"_Ku So. I despise my stamina at times like this. No alcohol even succeeded in shutting down my nervous system….not even one succeeded in easing the pain."_

"Another!….the strongest that you got."

He kept on drinking until a woman with red hair and red eyes came up to him.

"Hey, Se-sshou-ma-rou." The woman pronounced each syllable with lust evident on her voice.

Sesshoumaru looked up and found out that the girl was kagura, a slut who had been throwing herself to him even before he met kagome.

"_Bye"_

_Ku so, why did I have to remember her? _

_Good thing she came, she would be a better medium of my pain._

He looked her up top to bottom and noticed that as always she was showing too much skin.

She was wearing a black fitted, netted blouse with a black lacy bra underneath. Her shiny black skirt showed almost half of her butt whenever she would bend down. She wasn't wearing any underwear. She wore a six-inch high stilettos. She had her hair lose, her curls bounced on her breast he noted, he liked lose long hair. _Especially raven black hair._

He had to f#k her immediately.

He grabbed her waist and sat her up on his lap. Kagura was surprised that he took her offer but that was momentarily because on the next second, she was clawing his face then his chest then his butt.

Sesshoumaru hungrily took her mouth, his tongue on riot inside hers. His hands grasping every part his hands could find.

Kagura was bouncing up and down, she didn't expect for him to be this intimate and it made her much hungrier for him. She couldn't wait any longer. She went to his pants and unclasped the button and tried to unzip the zipper.

Sesshoumaru was not satisfied. The slut tasted like dirt. She had great body maybe for other men but for him it wasn't. As soon as he realized what a mistake the act was, he felt his pants being unzipped. He grabbed her hand and stopped kissing her.

"W-why?" kagura asked in haze.

"Disgusting."

"W-what?! You jerk! After you took my offer! Hah! You were lucky I even asked you, you look like trash sitting there and drowning yourself in alcohol which is futile from the start! I bet you were dumped huh?! She couldn't take your attitude! Your ego! What a mistake!.....so that's why she was making out with That half-breed last nig----" she was cut off by Sesshoumaru. He had grabbed her neck and lifted her up.

"You spoke too much. Have you forgotten your position. A mere demon whore!" he sent her to the floor and got out of the bar.

Forcefully making his way to the door until he bumped on to someone he knew.

"Sesshoumaru!" a person with black braids got his attention

He had to turn back.

"Hn."

"You look like…" bankotsu was unable to finish his comment when Sesshoumaru glared at him

"OOOOO…easy there..so…" he looked around as if expecting another.

"So, where's your chick? Kagome? I'm sure that she has to be with you in this club full of temptation …hmmm but well, she's better than any of this slut….would you mind me borrowing her?"

Sesshoumaru growled at him and was going to target his neck.

"Whoa! Just kidding! I just thought that she would be here because she _was_ here last night."

"If you saw her last night then it would be obvious that we are no longer together." He said

"W-what? Why? Since when?"

"Since last night."

"But…how could that happen, I talked to her you know, after she took the dare of kissing the mutt…I was damn jealous ya know! But it was funny how she'd punched him after…hmmm…"

"W-what?"

"hhmmmmm?"

"No! dimwit, the part where kagome kissed the half-breed."

"Oh, yea…that's it..the dare..it was his birthday and her friends got her to accept the dare she picked from the box…I really wanted take part on their game but my girl arrived and took me away from the scene..soo…I just got to talk to her again after the dare which was also the time that she said that she was leaving ahead of her friends because …! I think you were going to be home…early…."

Before bankotsu knew it….he was no longer talking to anyone.

"What a jerk!"

------- --------

Kagome woke up after her short slumber. The sun was getting ready to rise.

"Was it all a dream?"

When she saw where she was, she knew it wasn't.

She stood up the branch and stretched her arms. It was not easy sleeping on a tree.

She then held on to the trunk and closed her eyes.

She felt the breeze and slowly opened her eyes.

~~~ the hymn of the song flowed throughout her heart ~~~

_The sun will rise and I hope a new beginning would._

_Sesshoumaru._

She started to sing.

_fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto _

_okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo_

------ ----------

_sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta_

_hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru_

He couldn't believe it. He was such a jerk to her. He ran.

_chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na_

He made a big mistake. He had to be with her.

_boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni_

_nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu_

_itsuwari ya uso wo matoi_

_tachisukumu koe mo naku_

He ran to her….he knew where she was.

_aoi aoi sora no iro mo kidzukanai mama_

_sugite yuku mainichi ga kawatte yuku_

It's the place where they first met.

_tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe ima wo ikite_

_sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo_

He knew where.

_toki no RIZUMU wo shireba mo ichido toberu darou_

He ran…..to the tree where it all started.

_boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara_

_ikite yuku doko made mo_

_shinjite'ru hikari motome_

_arukidasu kimi to ima_

He reached the stairs. He climbed it expecting to see her there. He knew he was wrong and he was going to let her know that. Dang it. Why did he even think of her cheating on him?!

_Kagome wouldn't do that._

_Kagome._

_Wait for me._

He ran.

KAGOME!

_boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni_

_nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu_

_itsuwari ya uso wo matoi_

_tachisukumu koe mo naku_

She kept on singing her heart out. All of her feelings. She let them all out.

_Sesshoumaru. Please. Be here._

_Listen to my song. Hear my Heart. And open your eyes._

_boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara_

_Onegai._

_ikite yuku doko made mo_

_furikaeru_

_I'M SORRY. I would never do that to you._

michi wo tozashi

aruite'ku

eien ni

_Please. _

She opened her eyes. And looked down as if it was the most expected thing to do.

------------ ----------------

_ALMOST THERE._

_KAGOME._

He could hear her song and it had all her feelings. She was so sad that it hurts him so. He inflicted that pain unto her without even letting her talk.

He stopped.

Yes, she is here as he thought.

He looked up and stared at her.

She looked down.

Their eyes met.

_tachisukumu koe mo naku_

_ikite yuku eien ni_

_He came._

End. End. End.

Drkkizzes12


End file.
